Perpétuo
by Nipul Sumer
Summary: No milímetro que separa Sirius e Remus cabem todos os abismos. Contém insinuação a slash Sirius/Remus. Rate M só por causa de um ou dois palavrões. xD


**Avisos: **Essa fic contém insinuação, repito **INSINUAÇÃO** a slash. Sim, slash=dois homens que namoram um com outro, sabe? Se não gosta, te agride, ofende, et cetera, favor apertar Ctrl+Alt+Del e sair daqui. (6)

Mas se te agrada seja feliz comigo e deixe um cometário. ;)

**Beta reader: **Elora. Obrigada Lora, você é uma marida muito atenciosa!(L)

**Fic escrita para a terceira edição do Projeto Like a Brother My Ass, da Seção Sirius/Remus no Fórum 6V. O projeto está uma preciosidade! Dá uma passada por lá no www(ponto)6vparavoce(ponto)com(ponto)br(barra)forum**

**Esta fic tem uma capa linda e cheirosa feita pela Julie no img(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)v242(barra)dananorram(barra)labma(barra)capas(barra)perpetuo2(ponto)jpg**

**Perpétuo**

_Por RebecaDua_

O amor deles era uma sentença. Até o fim de seus dias e não menos. O véu os separou, mas o amor sentenciado que ele vivia não acabava e a dor da separação definitiva era pior que a de mil noites de transformações. Remus sentiu vontade de dilacerar o próprio corpo sem ser noite Lua cheia pela primeira vez na vida.

Sozinho em Grimmauld Place, Remus pôde descarregar na tapeçaria da família Black toda a dor que sentia. Gritou, chorou e quebrou tudo que estava ao seu alcance.

- Desgraçada! Filha da puta!

Xingou Bellatrix com todas as forças da sua alma e desferiu um soco no local que ela estava figurada. Urrou de ódio e desferiu outro soco, mais outro e outro até que seus dedos estalassem. Remus parou quando viu as manchas do seu próprio sangue na tapeçaria. Soluçou mais forte, encostou a cabeça e as palmas das mãos na parede.

- Sirius... - chamou baixinho, negando com a cabeça o fato de estar só e sentiu o corpo todo estremecer. - Sirius...

Sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem e tocarem a parede também. Lentamente, foi escorregando para o chão, ficando ajoelhado com a cabeça e as mãos encostadas na parede, usando-a como um apoio para não se ser tragado pela escuridão da dor que sentia.

Passou um bom tempo assim, sussurrando "Sirius" seguidamente e negando com a cabeça. Quando seus joelhos doeram mais que o suportável, ele caiu deitado no chão e se encolheu abraçando o próprio corpo. A última imagem que apareceu na sua mente, antes de cair num sono atormentado, foi Sirius duelando e sorrindo.

Acordou com o som da campainha e dos gritos do quadro da senhora Black.

Levantou-se, lavou o rosto e tentou se recompor. Agora era hora de voltar a ser forte, ele tinha uma guerra para lutar e o senso de responsabilidade era grande demais para ser ignorado.

Ao abrir a porta encontrou Tonks, com um pequeno sorriso.

- Olá Tonks. - tentou sorrir também, mas não conseguiu. - Entre.

**.:0:.**

Remus estava sentado na cama lendo um livro quando Tonks entrou no quarto. Ela, que estava usando um roupão de seda cor-de-rosa, parou em frente ao toucador, de costas para Remus e começou a escovar os cabelos cor de rosa chiclete.

Remus notou que fazia uma combinação estranha esse tom sobre tom de rosa e sorriu. Ela olhou para ele pelo espelho e sorriu também. Lentamente ela começou a desfazer o laço do roupão, mostrando uma camisola delicada e transparente, também cor-de-rosa.

Remus olhou para as curvas do corpo dela e disse suavemente:

- Você é linda. - Era uma constatação, não um elogio.

Ela virou-se para ele com um sorriso enorme no rosto e foi para a cama. Ela era linda, amável e desprendida. Ele a amava como quem ama a alguém que a convivência mostrou ser impossível de não amar, com calma, carinho e sem exigências. Fizeram amor suavemente e Tonks caiu no sono, abraçada às costas de Remus.

Deitado de bruços, Remus sentia a maciez do peito de Tonks contra suas costas, a delicadeza da coxa dela sobre as suas e o calor da mão dela entrelaçada à sua.

Levantou a vista para olhar a foto que estava sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Sirius sorria para ele e dava uma piscadela marota. Remus estendeu um braço para traçar o contorno da boca de Sirius. Tonks se remexeu no sono, resmungando e apertando a mão dele com mais força.

Remus fechou os olhos e suspirou, apertando suavemente a mão da sua esposa.

"No milímetro que nos separa cabem todos os abismos."

**FIM**


End file.
